


Hunter and Runner

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream Supremacy, M/M, anyways fundy for 5th hunter he deserves it, fundywastaken, im just testing things out, sorry its kinda short, they dont do the thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is one of the 5 hunters that's supposed to chase down Dream, while everyone else is playing for fun, Dream senses that Fundy's roughness means something else
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	Hunter and Runner

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspsps come get some food

Dream ran through the dense forest, slowing down when he heard his friends’ and fiancé’s voices fade away. He wasn’t that careless though, he knew Fundy had laid traps around. Dream looked around as he tried to avoid anything that could endanger this run. He loved his fiancé to death, but sometimes it scared him how smart he was. It’s not like he didn’t like that though, it was really entertaining sometimes. 

These manhunts were no exception. It was especially funny how seriously Fundy took them. They were always for fun, but Fundy seemed to play differently. Dream couldn’t describe it, but Fundy was always more rough in his fights with his fiancé. It seemed familiar to Dream, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

Fundy hid behind a tree, watching the runner with a smile. He played with a button as Dream walked near a trap. Automatic traps didn’t work on him anymore, so he’d just have to do them himself. Fundy wasn’t being malicious in his actions, he just wanted to mess with dear fiancé. Dream letting him be a hunter was the greatest thing to happen. 

Dream stepped down and suddenly heard a button click. Then he felt arrows line his side. He lifted up his shield, but then fell to the ground, dropping his stuff as looked at the arrows. Weakness arrows, of course. Dream’s breathing stopped as he heard soft running. It was only one person though, so it can’t be that bad. 

Dream gasped as Fundy got between his legs, pointing a sword at his throat. Fundy had a hand at the side of Dream’s head, the other near his as he held an iron sword right above his fiancé. Dream looked up at Fundy, the look he gave him was the same as when he saw him fight him. Now he recognized it. He let out a silent nervous laugh, he wasn’t getting out of this easily, not when they’re in this position. 

Fundy looked around, trying to find the other hunters. Dream panicked, he needed to find a way to win this. Normally he would laugh this off, but now he didn’t want to lose. Fundy’s ears perked up, he saw them. Fundy opened his mouth to yell at them, but was cut off when Dream grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss. Fundy let out a small noise. His sword dodged Dream’s neck as it dug into the ground. 

Fundy eventually sunk into the kiss, dropping the sword and wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist. Dream draped his arms over Fundy’s neck. Fundy decided that the hunters could come later when Dream wrapped his legs around his hips. 

Dream soon forgot about the original plan to win, gently licking the bottom of Fundy’s lip. Fundy gave a small growl as he shoved his tongue into Dream’s mouth. Dream let out muffled moans as his fiancé kept going. He felt Fundy claw at his back, then he felt him press his crotch against his. 

Dream let his hands fall to the sides of his head as he let Fundy start to mess him up. His legs falling off him as he just spread them. Looks like those weakness arrows worked in his favor in a different way. Fundy roughly grinded on Dream, letting both of them feel each other’s excitement. Fundy’s hand went to the front of Dream as he tugged at his pants. 

Fundy let out small noises and growls as he started kissing down Dream’s neck. Dream quietly moaned as Fundy started leaving hickies on his skin. Fundy’s breathing got heavy as his fangs gently brushed against Dream. His claws scratched at Dream’s nether regions. 

“Ohhh- Fundy don’t stop,” Dream breathed out. Fundy could feel his fiancé get warmer, hearing him pull out the grass in the ground. Dream’s head tilted back slightly as Fundy’s hand dipped deeper into his pants.

“Dream!” Fundy and Dream tensed as they heard the hunters call out the runner’s name. Fundy paused for a moment, then got off of Dream. Dream sat up as the fox helped him get his clothes back to normal. He gave him his axe and shield, pulling him up. Dream looked at him confused.

“I’m giving you a chance to run, now go you idiot. We’ll continue that later,” Fundy whispered, giving his fiancé a small kiss on the cheek as he pushed him away from where the hunters were coming from. Dream ran a good distance away. He couldn’t hear the hunters talking, but he could still hide and see them. Fundy didn’t exactly look his best, though everyone else just brushed it off.

Dream watched them go in another direction. He sighed and leaned on a tree. He definitely liked having Fundy as a hunter. Maybe he could have his fiancé hunting him alone. Dream laughed to himself as he thought about it. That’d be something he’d have to think of later though. Dream organized himself as he went to go find a stronghold. Maybe if he wins he’ll get a prize from the fox.


End file.
